This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method as well as a program storage medium, and an information processing apparatus and an information processing method as well as a program storage medium by which a large amount of image data is managed and displayed.
In one of methods of managing photograph images stored as digital data, photograph images are managed as a combination of a map and photographs. A user stores picked up photograph images in a corresponding relationship to positions on a map into a storage medium. Then, when a point on the map at which a photograph was taken is designated, a photograph image picked up at the point designated by the user is displayed as a reduced image (hereinafter referred to as thumbnail icon) in the proximity of the designated point.
However, when a plurality of photographs were taken at one place, particularly where the number of photographs is great, it is difficult to plainly display a plurality of corresponding thumbnail icons on a screen.